The Will of Guthix
Jake slept quietly in his room, when he was awoken by shouting and cracking sounds. "What on Gielinor was that!?" He asked himself, he got to his feet and ran towards the door, but the floor cracked and he almost fell, he was grabbed by a hand. "Aha! I haven't lost my agility and strength!" Said Jake's father. "Very good, dad, now get me out of here, please" They rushed to the deck and saw what was happening, the crocodiles were attacking and destroying the boat, they tried to kill the animals with arrows, but they kept coming. Suddenly, the boat started cracking in two, the huge crack was coming from the pope directly to where they were. "Run!" They ran towards the front of the ship, until they couldn't go on anymore, they also encountered the ladies there. "Well, this is our end" Jake's mother said and everyone nodded, while the crack was still advancing towards them. A loud noise was heard, the boat crashed on the coast of the outpost, everyone on board felt to the ground, save... Apparently, the shore was still full of crocodiles and also giant crabs. "I didn't thought we would have such a resistance" Jake admitted. Jake got out his sword and slayed some animals, his parents did the same, and Iyla prepared something in her pot. "What are you doing? Take your dagger out and help us!" Jake told her, whispering. "Wait and see!" She threw the thing she had being doing on the sand, then dropped some seeds on it, and a big flower came out of it. "All that time for a damn flower!" Jake screamed. "Yay! It's a happy flower" Iyla took one of the petals and threw it to the crocodiles, the petal exploded and many beasts were burnt. She repeated the action many times, and the animals retreated to the sea. ---- "Colonel, we didn't expect Misthalin to send one of their most skilled explorers to help us" Said a Void Knight, speaking to Mr. Rottham. "It wasn't only Misthalin, it was Guthix who wanted us to aid you" "Excuse me, I would like to speak with the elder, please" Jake said to one of the Knights, the Knight made him a signal to follow him and took Jake to the elder's hut. "Don't tell me anything, Brave Warrior, thy mind shalt speak for thyself" The elder read Jake's mind and then said: "The power thou seek, is nowhere else than within thyself, the stone may still help thee" He paused. "I will still help thee, I shalt ask thee a question while thou are here, if thou answer correctly, we will proceed with the spell, but shalt thou be wrong, and thou will never be able to get the power thou seek" Jake accepted the proposal and got out of the hut, wondering about what question would that be. ---- Iyla walked closely to the ranging shop, which had been transformed into a war planification room, she put her ear into the door and began hearing. "All the troops from the Pest island have been called back to the outpost, the island has flooded" Said a Knight. "The Underwater Colony, as we call it, has taken the island as a base, a base we cannot attack" Said another Knight. "We have put all the rangers to guard the coasts" "Our magical platoon is working on lightning spells" "You two are good on troop managing, we need your aid!" "That's why we are here" Answered Jake's mom, in a distinguishable Misthalinian accent. "Good," One of the various Knights replied "Mages and warriors will mobilise to their actual position in one hour, rally the troops and get prepared" Iyla got away from the door and got into the hut where they were staying, passed in front of a room with a paper glued to the door that said "NO IYLAS ALLOWED", she knocked on the door and started calling Jake. "Read the damn sign on the door and get away!" Jake shouted from inside the room "It's important! please let me in!" Jake opened the door sightly, only his eye was visible. "What do you want" "They are going to war, you should join them." "Are you going" "Yes." "Then I'm not" "Don't be so childish" Jake then remembered Tarqinder and the others, and the time he spent doing ridiculous things only to catch their attention, and the promise he had made back there in Ardougne, "I made a promise" he thought. "You're right, come in" He said, removing the paper from the door and opening it. "They are setting off in one hour, we better hurry" Jake grabbed his equipment and walked out of the room, Iyla followed. "You are priceless" He said. ---- The noise of the bows being charged and the arrows piercing the wind had invaded the army's ears, the maces were crushing the heads of the monsters that approached, as well as pincers and jaws broke the Knight's arms and legs, it was a fierce battle, the monsters were gaining territory inland. Jake walked towards the fight, but felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned and saw the elder behind him. "Brave Warrior, are thou ready to receive thy power, or thou wish to battle with your family, knowing that battling would mean losing the opportunity to receive the powers" "No doubt, I wouldn't let anyone fall, I'll fight, even if that means being weak all my life" "Good answer" Jake felt his book glowing, opened a new page, which showed a spell called "Fist of Guthix". "The great Guthix shalt give thee his immense grace, O Hero of Balance" "Hero of... Balance?" There was no answer, the elder came back to his hut. "Hero" Jake rushed towards the fight, when he heard some calls for help. The island was flooding, the people were getting stuck in the mud, Iyla was too, Jake lent her a hand. "Thought you were going to let me die" She said "I've changed, for good" With Iyla out of danger, Jake concentrated in fighting, he slew thousands of beasts with his sword, but then he saw it, the biggest animal he had ever saw, it was a sea snake, those from myths that are said to habit in the edge of the world. "Holy Guthix!" It attacked many times, devouring Knights and sea creatures alike, then it saw Jake's parents, they were taunting at it, shooting arrows, it attacked, but a mid air, an enormous fist emerged from the sky, and crushed it's head, Jake's father looked behind him, Jake was knelt with his book open after casting the spell. "It was worth it" Jake thought. His parents ran towards him, Iyla did the same, then the General of the Knights walked to their position. "You've got to go, Guthix needs you, we will be fine." The General said. "No, we are staying here to fight, we are warriors --" Mr. Rottham got cut off by a purple light, the four of them disappeared. The island flooded to it's half, the Knights managed to drive back the Sealife Army into the sea, but they had lost more than the half of their population, they all preached and prayed to Guthix. Category:Gielinor stories